fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Daydream Harmony
Futari wa Pretty Cure Daydream Harmony '(ふたりはプリキュアデイドリームハーモニー ''Futari wa Purikyua Deidorimuhamoni) ''is a magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation, which originally aired from February 2019 to January 2020. The season's motifs include stars, moons, and suns, miracles and hope, dreams and wishes, and friendship and teamwork. It also includes some darker themes like death and rebirth. Story [[Futari wa Pretty Cure Daydream Harmony Episodes|'Futari wa Pretty Cure Daydream Harmony Episodes]] Ayumi Ishikawa and Kaori Ono are two very different girls. Ayumi is athletic, outgoing, and has no interest in school whatsoever. Kaori, on the other hand, is introverted, quiet, and has a talent for dance and music. Besides the fact that they go to the same school, Aozora Academy, and that they both love to stargaze, they have little to nothing in common. But they seem to get along well, and are aquaintances with each other. One day, Kaori was walking home from school, when she witnesses a strange shadow-like monster called a Fukaina attack the city and it's people, as well as a girl named Illumina controlling it. Suddenly, Ayumi steps in and transforms into a Pretty Cure, Cure Sparkle. The two of them have a battle, while Kaori observes behind a tree in shock and fear. Unfortunately, her attacks does no damage on the monster. The Fukaina pushes and throws her around, injuring and weakening her. Now Sparkle is in a life-death situation with little to no strength, and the monster is about to take its final blow. Realizing she can't just stand there and do nothing while her friend is about to die, Kaori runs over and saves her. Sparkle's fairy partners, Kumi and Rumi transform from their transformation devices into their fairy forms, realizing the situation. Kaori asks if there's anything she could do to save Ayumi, they explain that they can lend her their power and become a Pretty Cure herself to defeat the monster. But only people chosen to be Precures can activate the transformation device. Although not knowing if she's a chosen Precure or not, Kaori decides to give it a go. Unexpectedly, the transformation device called a Daydream Compact works, and Kaori transforms into Cure Shimmer. With her new powers, Cure Shimmer succesfully defeats the Fukaina, and discovers she has healing abillities. She heals Ayumi of her injuries, and the two defeat Illumina as well, sending her back to the Illusion Empire. Kumi and Rumi explain to Kaori that the Illusion Empire is an evil, dark force that plan to turn the universe chaotic by spreading their illusions to every parallel world. The job of the Precures is to prevent their evil schemes from happening, and to return peace to the worlds which have been infected by illusions. Ayumi thanks Kaori for saving her life, and the two decide to fight as a duo. Rumi becomes Kaori's fairy partner, where originally, Ayumi was taking care of the both of them, even though only Kumi was her transformation device. And so, a new Pretty Cure story begins~!! Characters Pretty Cure "We soar through the heavens, bringing peace and harmony to every world. We destroy all chaos and defeat all evil. Together, we are Pretty Cure!" '' 私たちは天国を飛び越え、あらゆる世界に平和と調和をもたらします。私たちはすべての混乱を破壊し、すべての悪を打ち負かす。ふたりはプリキュア！ ''Watashitachiha tengoku o tobikoe, arayuru sekai ni heiwa to chōwa o motarashimasu. Watashitachiha subete no konran o hakai shi, subete no aku o uchi makasu. Futari wa Purikyua! * Ayumi Ishikawa '''(あゆみ いしかわ) '''Voiced by: '''Ai Kayano '''Speech: ''"The spark of hope that shines in the night sky like the stars, Cure Sparkle!"'' 星のように夜の空に輝く希望の輝き、キュアスパークル！ Hoshinoyōni yozora ni kagayaku kibō no kagayaki, Kyua Supakuru! Ayumi is a tomboyish 14-year-old girl who is a member of the school's tennis team. She is very upbeat, energetic and cheerful, as well as athletic and sporty. Since her family owns an eatery, she has a love of food, mainly anything with noodles in them; and hates studying, sleeping or daydreaming through most of her classes. She mainly has a positive and optimistic attitude, but can be lazy, immature, and short-tempered. Ayumi loves being outside and with nature, especially at night; as stargazing is a hobby of hers, and she feels like she's connected with the stars somehow. She likes to crack jokes and make snarky remarks, and is good at cheering people up when they're down. But when she transforms into a Pretty Cure, she becomes more courageous, and tends to be the more agressive fighter between the two. She never gives up and never stops fighting until what is right is done. Because her life is constantly filled with tons of tennis matches and battles as a Precure, and even though she finds both of them fun, Ayumi wishes she could take a break just for one day and do something calm and relaxing. Ayumi's catchphrase is "Game on!", and her alter ego is Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル'' Kyua Supakuru). Her theme colors are pink (main) and black (sub), and her motif is stars. * '''Kaori Ono '(かおり おの) Voiced by: '''Rie Murakawa '''Speech: ''"The miracle born from the shimmering moon in the night sky, Cure Shimmer!"'' 夜空の輝く月から生まれた奇跡、キュアシマー！ Yozora no kagayaku tsuki kara umareta kiseki, Kyua Shima! Kaori is an intelligent 14-year-old girl, and unlike Ayumi's lively personality, she is more calm and reserved. She aces all of her classes, and is almost always seen with her nose in a book, mainly fantasy stories. She enjoys reading the characters' thrilling adventures, since she doesn't really go on adventures of her own. She has a talent for dance and music, since she does contemporary and ballet, and can play both the piano and guitar. Like Ayumi, she also has an interest in stargazing. Kaori loves being at the beach and being near the ocean, and she lives with her aunt, ever since both her parents died when she was little. She usuallty has a calm, gentle and polite demeanor, but when she is pushed to her limits, she can get really angry. Kaori wishes that her life would be full of adventures, and she could be wild and free for a change, not just read them from her books. But that all changed when she became a Precure. She is also the more resourceful and logical of the duo, relying on the environment and not using brute force all the time. Her alter ego is Cure Shimmer (キュアシマー Kyua Shima). Her theme colors are blue (main) and white (sub), and her motif is moons. * Illumina (イルミナ Irumina)/Emiri Shirai '''(えみり しら) '''Voiced by: '''Nana Mizuki '''Speech: ''"The iridescent sun that illuminates the blue sky above, Cure Illusion!"'' 上の青空を照らしている虹色の太陽、キュアイリュージョン！ Ue no aozora o terashite iru nijiiro no taiyō, Kyuā Iryujon! Emiri is much older than the other two, being 17, and attending high school. She used to be called Illumina, and worked under the Illusion Empire. As Illumina, she was cold, ruthless, and selfish, and has a hard time trusting people. She didn't believe in hope and miracles, and never really socialized with her other teammates, only conversing with them in battle. She was mature and wise, and made cunning and clever plans; yet sometimes came off as arrogant and stubborn, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She could also summon Fukainas. Illumina hated the Precure with all her heart and spied on them to try and create a plan, but something awoke in her seeing them do good deeds, and she sometimes did good deeds to the Precure, usually getting punished for it. This started from only a little, to the point where almost half of her heart was filled with goodness, and she started to believe in hopes and dreams. Because of this, she started to have somewhat of a relationship with the Cures. She was then killed by Cure Sparkle and Shimmer. Ayumi cried, realizing what she just did, saying she still had some good in her, and didn't deserve this. Illumina was reborn into Emiri Shirai, and transformed into a Pretty Cure, becoming Ayumi and Kaori's ally. After switching sides, Emiri became more patient and kind. She still had a mature and wise attitude, often giving good advice. Emiri is sometimes confused by things from Earth like cellphones, and still feels guilty over the evil things she had done working for the Illusion Empire. She mostly spends time with Ayumi and Kaori, which results in her getting into both of their hobbies, which include cooking (coming from Ayumi), dancing (coming from Kaori), and stargazing (coming from the both of them). She is staying at Ayumi's place for the time being. She still has knowledge of coming up with good plans, and she is the one who mostly strategizes in the team. Her alter ego is Cure Illusion (キュアイリュージョン Kyua Iryujon). Her theme color is purple, and her motif is suns. When she was Illumina, she represents wrath '''from the seven deadly sins. '''Mascots * Kumi '(くミ) Kumi is a fairy from Iridescenia, and is Ayumi's fairy partner. He can be bossy, mean and loud, which tends to annoy others around him, but he has a big and caring heart. Because he lives with Ayumi, he has grown to have a love of food too, mostly sweets, and would steal food from the kitchen when no one is looking. He can be mischevious and loves to play pranks and tricks on others. He ends his sentences with "~kyuu". * '''Rumi '(ルミ) Rumi is a fairy from Iridescenia, and is Kaori's fairy partner. Unlike Kumi, Rumi is more sweet and gentle. She is cheerful and happy, but also has some tsundere aspects towards Kumi, and they tend to argue a lot. She loves to be warm and cozy, since Kaori gives her good comfort in her home. She is the more responsible of the two, getting mad at Kumi for being too lazy. She used to be in Ayumi's care along with Kumi before Kaori became a Precure. She ends her sentences with "~ryuu". * 'Nova '(ノヴァ Novu~a) Nova is fairy from Iridescenia, and is Hoshi's fairy partner. She was introduced later in the season, when the queen of Iridescenia found out she had a chosen Precure partner, and she was sent to Earth to find her. It turned out that her fairy partner was one of the Queen's daughters, Hoshi. Nova is younger than Kumi and Rumi, which also shows in her personality. She is very childlike, playful, and sweet. She gets attached a lot to Hoshi. She ends her sentences with "~nova". 'Villains ' '''Illusion Empire * Clone '(クローン ''Kurōn) Clone is the ruler of the Illusion Empire, and a being made up of nothing more than pure dark energy. He wants to gain control and power of every parallel world by spreading his illusions. He mostly sends out his subordinates to do his bidding for him. He is intimidating and strict, and does not tolerate mistakes and mischief, punishing others when they do so. * 'Kagami '(かがみ) Kagami is one of the Illusion Empire's subordinates, and is very vain, snobby, and a spoiled brat. She usually calls herself beautiful and cute, and is very prideful, believing that her plans are the greatest and will help her team succeed, when in reality, her plans fail most of the time. She wants everyone to adore her, usually throwing a fit when things don't go her way. She often looks in mirrors to see how 'beautiful' she is. When Illumina was reborn, she tried to convince her to work for the Illusion Empire again, and tried to be nice in order to get Emiri to switch sides again. Her 'kindness' eventually started to become somewhat real and grew into her heart. She is able to summon Fukainas, and is reborn like the other subordinates near the end of the season. She represents 'pride '''from the seven deadly sins. * '''Nerutame '(ねる ため) Nerutame is one of the Illusion Empire's subordinates, and is lazy and reckless, using Fukainas most of the time instead of directly fighting with the Precure. He loves to eat food, take naps, and cause trouble, annoying his other teammates. He was at first reluctant at getting Illumina to join them again, since he didn't care, but Kagami convinced him anyway. He also tried to be 'nice' in order to get Illumina back, but his acts of kindness were more genuine than fake, and it eventually grew into his heart. He is able to summon Fukainas, and is reborn like the other subordinates near the end of the season. He represents both 'sloth and gluttony '''from the seven deadly sins. * '''Shioreru '(しおれる) Shioreru is one of the Illusion Empire's subordinates, who came later in the season ever since Illumina left the team and Kagami and Nerutame kept failing. He is a more experienced fighter than the both of them, and has a sly and cunning demeanor, often confident with his plans and schemes, and has many tricks up his sleeves. He doesn't like both Kagami and Nerutame, finding their antics irritable. He mostly keeps a straight face all the time, keeping his emotions under control, although he is jealous of Clone's power over the Illusion Empire, and wants to take that power for himself. He is somewhat impressed with the Cure's strength and determination, but he still believes he is more powerful than them. Seeing Kagami and Nerutame trying to be 'nice' to the Cures and it eventually working, he decides to follow suit, since their plan seems to be working and he wants to take the credit for it. His 'acts of kindness' eventually became more genuine as well, and it grew into his heart. He is able to summon Izukainas, the upgraded version of Fukainas, and is reborn like the other subordinates near the end of the season. He represents both 'greed and envy '''from the seven deadly sins. * '''Fukaina '(フカイナ) The monsters of the series, summoned by Illumina, Kagami, and Nerutame. They feed off a person's hope, leaving them in a lifeless, dull state. If formed by an object, they feed off the object's life force. This cannot work for inanimate objects. The person/object can only be revived if the Fukaina is defeated. * 'Izukaina '(イスカイナ) The upgraded and more powerful version of a Fukaina, summoned by Shioreru. Unlike a Fukaina, it can also possess a person, allowing Shioreru to spy on others from that person's eyes, and possess inanimate objects. It also absorbs attacks, making Izukainas harder to defeat. '''Supporting Characters * 'Hoshi '( ほし) Hoshi is the third eldest princess of Iridescenia, out of 12 sisters. Like her other sisters, she was captured when the Illusion Empire took over their kingdom, and was thrown into an Illusion Labyrinth, a place filled with illusions so no one can escape from it. Ayumi, Kaori, and Emiri saved her from the clutches of the Illusion Labyrinth, but they were unfortunately unable to save the rest of the princesses. The Queen of Iridescenia found out that one of the kingdom's fairies, Nova, was a chosen partner of a Precure. Believing that this Cure could add more strength to the team of Precures trying to stop the Illusion Empire, she sent Nova to Earth. Hoshi was staying at Kaori's place for the time being (since Ayumi already had two siblings and Emiri to deal with in her house), and Nova crashed into Kaori's bedroom window. Kaori took her in, and she explained that she had a chosen Precure partner, and was sent here. Soon enough, Hoshi discovered she was Nova's Precure partner, and she transformed into a Pretty Cure. Hoshi is a sweet, understanding, and caring girl, who loves ballroom dancing, flowers, and helping others. She can be logical and a perfectionist at times, but has her own insecurities and is quite lonely, often distant from her other sisters. She didn't officially join the team, wanting to fight alone, but is their ally. Her alter ego is Cure Galaxy (キュアギャラクシー Kyua Gyarakushi), and her theme colors are white (main) and yellow (sub). * 'Makio Ishikawa '(まきお いしかわ) Ayumi's older brother by 3 years, and is in high school. He likes to taunt and annoy Ayumi, which gets on her nerves, and they argue and fight a lot. He's a geek, having an interest in video games. Even though he can be mean at times, he really cares for his sister, and stands up for her whenever someone bullies her. He's one of the only people to know about Ayumi's identity as Cure Sparkle. He is in Emiri's class, and has a little crush on her. * 'Sachiko Ishikawa '(さちこ いしかわ) Ayumi's younger sister by 9 years, and is in preschool. She is cheerful and innocent, and has a curious mind. She's one of the only people to know about Ayumi's identity as Cure Sparkle, almost spilling the secret a few times. * 'Nanami Watanabe '(ななみ わたなべ) Ayumi's best friend, who is also on the tennis team, but has some interest in photography. They have known each other since childhood, and are known as the 'troublemakers of the school', often doing silly antics together. She's one of the only people to know about Ayumi's identity as Cure Sparkle. Since her and Ayumi are best friends, she unfortunately became a target, and died in a car crash that Shioreru created, leaving Ayumi depressed. Items * 'Daydream Compact '(デイドリームコンパクト Deidorīmu Konpakuto) Ayumi and Kaori's transformation devices that allow them to transform into Cure Sparkle and Cure Shimmer., as well as perform attacks. They are also Kumi and Rumi's other forms. To transform or attack, the Daydream Compact needs to be activated by the corresponding Harmony Rune. After inserting the Harmony Rune, the pair must say, "Pretty Cure, Dual Miracle Shower!" * 'Harmony Rune '(ハーモニールーン Hāmonī Rūn) The gem-like collectible charms inserted into the Daydream Compact, Illusionary Watch, or Shooting Star Compact to transform or perform attacks. * 'Symphony Sticks '(シンフォニースティック Shinfonī Sutikku) The weapon that Cure Sparkle and Cure Shimmer use to perform attacks. They are formed from the Daydream Compacts when a corresponding Harmony Rune is inserted. They start off as rods, but have the capabillity to transform into scepters or swords. The design of the rod depends on which Harmony Rune is inserted. * 'Illusionary Watch '(イリュージョンウォッチ Iryūjon U~otchi) Emiri's transformation device that allows her to transform into Cure Illusion, as well as perform attacks. Unlike the Daydream Compact, it isn't another form of a fairy partner, since Emiri doesn't have one. When not used as a transformation device, the watch disguises itself as a bracelet with a purple gem in the middle. To transform or attack, the Illusionary Watch needs to be activated by the corresponding Harmony Rune. After inserting the Harmony Rune, Emiri must say, "Pretty Cure, Illusion Switch!" * 'Radiant Bow '(ラディアントボウ Radianto Bou) The weapon that Cure Illusion uses to perform attacks. It is formed from the Illusionary Watch when a corresponding Harmony Rune is inserted. The design of the bow and the tip of the arrow depends on which Harmony Rune is inserted. * 'Shooting Star Compact '(シューティングスターコンパクト Shūtingu Sutā Konpakuto) Hoshi's transformation device that allows her to transform into Cure Galaxy, as well as perform attacks. It is Nova's other form. It looks similar to the Daydream Compact, but shaped like a star and has a compartment under it for storing Harmony Runes and Crystal Heart fragments Hoshi collects. To transform or attack, the Shooting Star Compact needs to be activated by the corresponding Harmony Rune. After inserting the Harmony Rune, Hoshi must say, "Pretty Cure, Aurora Borealis!" * 'Starry Harp '(スターリ ハプ Sutāri Hapu) The weapon that Cure Galaxy uses to perform attacks. It is formed from the Shooting Star Compact when a corresponding Harmony Rune is inserted. The design of the harp depends on which Harmony Rune is inserted. * 'Pretty Cure Chest '(プリキュアチェスト Purikyua Chesuto) A chest where Ayumi, Kaori, and Emiri store the Harmony Runes and Crystal Heart fragments they collect for safe-keeping. * 'Crystal Heart '(クリスタルハート Kurisutaru Hāto) A very powerful magical crystal, that was guarded in the Iridescenian Castle. When the Illusion Empire took over, the Queen shattered the Crystal Heart into a thousand fragments, and scattered them all across the parallel worlds. Every Precure is searching for these fragments, and when they are all collected, the Crystal Heart will be pieced together again and the power from it will hopefully be able to stop the Illusion Empire. Locations * 'Aozora Academy '(青空 学園 Aozora Gakuin) The school that Ayumi, Kaori, and Emiri go to. It is both a junior and senior high school, but the two grade levels have separate buildings from one another. * 'Taiyoko Preschool '(太陽光 幼稚園 Taiyoko Yochien) The school that Ayumi's younger sister, Sachiko goes to. The founders of Aozora Academy also own this school. * 'Ishikawa Eatery '(石川レストラン Ishikawa Resutoran) The eatery owned by the Ishikawa family on the first floor of their home. Ayumi and Makio help out with the shop. * 'Iridescenia '(イリデスネニア Iridesunenia) The parallel world where Hoshi and the fairies are from. It is a beautiful kingdom powered by magic, where all the residents use magic to get through their daily lives. It is also home to the Crystal Heart. The kingdom is connected with another parallel world, Earth, but it's so far up in the sky that no human is able to see it. It is invisible at daytime, only visible on a starry night. Ever since the Illusion Empire took over, the kingdom has lost its color and life, and is now filled with illusions. * 'Illusion Empire '(イリュージョン 帝国 Iryujon Teikoku) The parallel world where Clone and his subordinates are from. It is a chaotic and nightmarish world, dull of life and filled with illusions. The 12 princesses of Iridescenia are captured here and were thrown into Illusion Labyrinths, but Ayumi, Kaori, and Emiri helped Hoshi escape. Trivia * This is the fourth season to have Ganbalance de Dance as one of it's ending songs, the others being Futari wa Precure Splash Star, Yes! Precure 5, and Yes! Precure 5 GoGo. * Cure Sparkle and Cure Shimmer transform and fight as a duo, even though they can transform separately, since Ayumi became a Precure before Kaori did. * Illumina is the only Illusion Empire subordinate with an English-sounding name. * This is the fourth season where a villain becomes a Precure, the previous seasons being Fresh Precure (Cure Passion), Suite Precure (Cure Beat), and Go! Princess Precure (Cure Scarlet). * Coincidentally, Ayumi shares her name with another Precure (Cure Echo). * Emiri is the only Cure to share her voice actress (Nana Mizuki) with another Cure (Tsubomi Hanasaki). * Cure Sparkle is the first pink Cure with red hair in both civilian and Cure form. * Like HappinessCharge Precure, Pretty Cures are an international thing, with teams all around the world; although in this season, there are Cures from other parallel worlds, and the other Cure teams aren't culturally based off other countries. * The monsters of this season, Fukainas and Izukainas are the 5th and 6th monsters to have '-na' at the end of their names, after Zakenna (Futari wa Precure & Futari wa Precure Max Heart), Uzaina (Futari wa Precure Splash Star), Kowaina (Yes! Precure 5), and Hoshina (Yes! Precure 5 GoGo). * Kagami's name (meaning mirror) is a pun on how she looks in mirrors a lot to see how 'beautiful' she is. * Nerutame's name (meaning to sleep) is a pun on how he has a lazy personality and likes to take naps. * Aozora Academy and Taiyoko Preschool are more connected than having the same founders. Aozora means 'blue sky', and Taiyoko means 'sunlight'. The sun is found in the sky on sunny days, when the sky is blue. * Emiri is the third purple Cure in high school, after Yuri (Heartcatch Precure) and Yukari (KiraKira Precure a la Mode). * Ayumi shares a lot of similarities with Nagisa Misumi and Saki Hyuuga, as well as Kaori with Honoka Yukishiro and Mai Mishou. *The four Cures' names focused on in this season all end with the letter 'i' (Ayumi, Kaori, Emiri, Hoshi). Category:Fan Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Miracles Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series